Baby, Baby, Baby
by Emilia Delko
Summary: What do you think happened if Romeo actually got the letter?


**AN: I never liked all this corny romance **

* * *

><p>4 hours ago she was laying in the Capulets temple. Her jewels glittered under the candle. The padparadscha sapphire still glittered on her left ring finger as she laid there, Directly above Tybalt. Juliet looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was curled and her make-up was neutral and flattering. Her hands were in each other that was placed on her abdomen, holding lavender rosary beads. The dress that was suppose to be parading her down the aisle of the chapel was now wrapped around her body. The air in the temple was thick. If the visitors were not choking on the five incense candles that were sporadically placed around that room, than they were choking on the alien guilt that corrupted the mourning of the visitors paying respect. Her mother could feel it, as did her father. Lord Capulet blamed the think air on himself.<p>

"It's my fault Maria, I killed her."

"You did nothing of the sort's. Cool down" Those were the only words spoken that night. Nobody dared to speak a sentence, let alone a word. Lord and Lady Montague walked through the extravagant doors to pay respects to their arch rivals. A simple handshake and loose hug was all that was exchanged. They spoke no words, for it might spark an argument. After two minutes of mourning, they left. No swearing or name-calling, just silence.

The ceremony abruptly ended. The people filed out, taking their fair share of mints. The two parents finally wep for they would never see their child ever again. They each put a single red rose on the transparent casket, said their last goodbyes and left. The place was dark and quiet when Juliet's eyes fluttered open with fear. The lack of oxygen caused her to take shorter and faster breaths. The auburn and black door creaked opened that echoed through the whole building. There she saw two men dressed in black, running through the door. Tomb robbers she thought instantly.

They ran over to Juliet, and took the top off her casket. It was Romeo. Juliet stretched for was it seemed hours, and jumped out of her clear, oxygen less box and instantly hugged Romeo.

"Bella..." Romeo whispered into her ear, keeping her encased in his arms.

Her life was there, saving her from the horrible life she left back in Verona. Juliet lifted her head from Romeo's shoulders and she let her eyes drift in his deep blue eyes. Seeing beautiful waves of the Medditeranean in his eyes, she lowered her lips onto his. Taken aback from her spontaneous actions, Romeo kissed her back. The kiss between them was hot and heated with so much passion. The sexual tension that was jumping between them since Sunday, was finally tore open, cooling down the air until Juliet got the chills. He broke off the kiss for the lack of oxygen.

"Let's get out of here." Romeo said no more, before Juliet took his hand and raced to Mantua.

Romeo turned his head ever so slightly to see his lovers blonde hair dispersed from the other pillow. Juliet's snoring was something he had yet to become accustomed to- beautiful as she was, the loud and nasal noises echoing through the night were not his favorite aspects of her. Romeo swept Juliet off her feet not even 4 days ago, and now he was waking up to her everyday. Yeah, he could get used to this. Mantua was the most perfect place right now. He had the unadulterated environment to tame his tainted mind. In his mind the Montague's and Capulet's are not in a feud. In his mind both houses accepted the marriage as if Romeo and Juliet were kinsman of different houses. In his mind the world wasn't corrupt. She wasn't the Cinderella of their time period that raced off with the prince from her evil step sisters. She was the Juliet Capulet that marries Romeo Montague and run off to a remote island to be away from society. What the hell? That's worse. His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a blatant snort coming from the other side of the bed. Juliet instantly shot up and acted like she hit her head on something and fell back down to a deep slumber. Her eyes awoken to Romeo on top of her. And Juliet remembered it all.


End file.
